Losing is Hard, Forgetting? Is the Hardest
by Cuteninja
Summary: When Serena tragically dies, her friends and family try to cope, but find out that it isn't the easiest thing to do. They're all impacted significantly in different ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Losing is hard, Forgetting? The Hardest**

**I dedicate this story to LittleJHumphrey! Thank you.**

She was gone. She was gone. She was gone. That certain phrase ran threw his mind for the umpteenth time.

The bold and daring blonde, who was also one of Gossip Girl's most talked about Upper East Sider's, was officially gone, never to return.

This thought put Dan Humphrey in a deep depression. So deep, he hasn't thought about anything else for the past twenty-four hours since he found out about the tragic event. Come to think of it, he hasn't done anything. He didn't eat, sleep, as far as he was concerned he wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

Yesterday around this time, Dan came home from school still adorned in his uniform. He sat down at his kitchen counter and opened his laptop. He wanted to write about how Serena had told him about her latest family issues about Lily and Bart on Nate's front steps.

He had listened intently and she ended up apologizing to him, for everything. Dan couldn't but help feel himself fall for this vulnerable Serena Van der Woodsen once again.

Bart Bass pulled up in his limo shortly after and Serena was dragged off much to his dismay.

As Dan sat at his kitchen counter, he couldn't help as his mind drifted to what would happen if he and Serena dated once more. She would become the good girl that he always brought out in her and they would both be happy, no that was an understatement. They would both be estatic because in his heart, ever since October 8th, he knew that they belonged.

Dan sat there smiling at the memories until the shrill ring of the house phone rang throughout the house.

"Hello?" Dan had answered slightly annoyed for having his day dream interrupted.

"Dan! Bad news. Serena's in the hospital." Rufus told him urgently.

Dan was speechless. His breath got caught in his throat and he felt his vision fuzz. He placed his hand on his forehead. "What?!" He finally managed to choke out. Dan's voice was barley audible.

"She fell off her houses' side trellis. They don't know how much longer she'll live." Rufus said softly.

Dan suddenly changed emotions all to quickly. He went from mad at Serena for making a stupid mistake, to guilt because he didn't know the full story, and was making assumptions, then to just too damn upset.

He hung up the phone, not bothering to say goodbye and ran out the door. On the streets of Brooklyn, he flailed his arms not caring that he was making a fool out of himself. People passing him on the street gawked at him and a few snickered and made rude comments.

Dan saw a man about to step into a taxi. He lunged himself at the yellow car and pushed the many away. The stranger cursed him off but Dan didn't notice as he thrust several twenty dollar bills to the driver before barking out orders to drive to the hospital.

When he arrived he asked the woman at the reception desk which room she was in frantically. As soon as she said room 245, Dan was off. Let's just say he was a man on a very important misson.

He rode the elevator impatiently to floor two. He pounded on the wall and shifted his weight from side to side. Once the elevator doors dinged open he flew down the hallway. He almost ran straight into Lily Van der Woodsen exit the room that he was seeking.

She was bawling her eyes out. Mascara and eyeliner running down her face. For once, Dan saw her vulnerable and panicked. It was strange seeing, a woman so organized and sufficient, loosing control. Dan could fee tears pricking his eyes as he waited for the unexpected.

Before Lily passes him in the hallway she said the three dreaded words Dan was sure he never wanted to hear.

"You're too late."

**Disclaimers: I own nothing, unfortunately. I would love to own Chuck bass though.**

**Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Losing is Hard. Forgetting? Is the Hardest.**

_Blair sighed blissfully. Her life was back in perfect order. She was the queen of Constance Billiard once again, she had her best friend Serena back, and she screwed up her love relationship with Chuck Bass….Okay, so everything was perfect besides the last thing, but that is easily fixable. All she had to do was proclaim her love to Chuck Bass and they could live happily ever after…Let's hope._

_She was still in shock when Chuck refused to have sex with her when she wouldn't say the…three words. Blair was even more mad at herself for not saying them. She knew what she felt for Chuck and it was definably the three words, eight letters feeling. _

_So after school, she decided she finally needed to tell Serena what was spinning through her head. Blair needed to confess to someone. Although, she had a feeling that Serena already had a hunch about what was going on._

_In her house, Blair sat down on her couch in the grand living room and took out cell phone and called Serena. It rang, once, twice, three times, and four before going to her voice mail. Blair sighed in frustration. Where was her best friend when she needed her most?_

_Blair was feeling desperate, so she called the Bass-Woodsen penthouse. _

_"Hello?" Eric answered the phone._

_"Eric? It's me Blair. Do you happen to know where your sister is? She didn't answer her cell."_

_"She's probably in her room sulking. My parents founded her for dressing like a slut and disobeying the rules." He said rolling his eyes as he spoke._

_"Okay. Just tell her I need to talk to her. It's important." Blair said before saying goodbye and hanging up._

_"Leave it to S, to get grounded." Blair thought angrily._

_--X--3--O--_

_After talking to Blair, Eric figured that's where Serena was. Sitting in her room pouting because she couldn't get her way._

_He couldn't blame his older sister, we all deserve freedom, that doesn't mean he would go around disobeying the rules though. Bart and his mother meant well, they were just being extra protective of their children and he appreciated that._

_Eric sighed. He desperately wanted to see his new boyfriend, but Bart had already told him to leave the house once. He sighed. Texting him will have to do for now. _

_He collapsed on the couch and pulled out his phone._

_--X--3--O--_

_A good hour later, Eric stretched and got up. His boyfriend and him decided to meet for dinner tomorrow night and he wanted to make sure he was prepared, clothing wise._

_Eric started walking towards his bedroom. He passed Serena's door and was reminded of his and Blair's conversation earlier. He paused and knocked at the door._

_'"Serena?" He called out._

_After a few moments of silence he pushed through the door, only to reveal an empty bedroom. He surveyed the room, but nothing seemed out of order. He was about to turn and head back out, a strong breeze hit him. He shivered, a chill running up his spine._

_Eric crossed the room to close the window. He reached up and grabbed the window sill and began pulling it down. And that was where he saw her. She was lying on the ground, her golden hair sprawled haphazardly everywhere, her body perfectly still.._

_That's when he screamed._

_--X--3--O--_

_Lily Van der Woodsen was driving home from the spa. She got an amazing massage and had a mani and pedi. She took a personal day, because Serena, her daughter, was causing her so much stress. And everyone knows that stress causes anxiety and anxiety causes wrinkles. _

_It seemed as if Serena was trying to rebel against all the new rules that her and Bart had planned. Yes, the kids have never experienced something like that, but Lily felt she was being a stronger parent, and she knew it was what Bart wanted, so she agreed._

_When Bart told her about how she wore the too reveling dress and left the house, Lily's blood boiled. She knew Serena could've behaved better._

_When Serena got home from her nights escapade, Lily pounced., performing the perfect parent in front of Bart. She grounded Serena for two weeks and told her that everyday after school she had to come home and do her homework in her bedroom and wasn't allowed to leave until she said so._

_Lily felt that that punishment was fair and she no intention of backing down. She had to stick with the plan._

_When the limo pulled up to her penthouse, and she made it inside, Lily sat down for what seemed like only two seconds, when she heard Eric's bloodcurdling scream echo throughout the penthouse. She flung herself off the chair and ran towards the scream._

_Lily found Eric by the window in Serena's bedroom. _

_"What's going on?" Lily asked angrily. _

_Eric pointed to the ground outside, his eyes bulging out of his head. Lily rushed over and saw Serena, herself laying on the ground._

_This sight caused Lily to scream herself and she sprinted outside, with Eric on her heels._

_Lily knelt down beside her daughter, not even caring that her new skirt was getting ruined by the soil._

_"Serena! Serena, honey! Wake up!" Lily shouted, shaking the body on the ground. When nothing happened, she demanded for Eric to call 911. _

_A few minutes later, that felt like days, paramedics came and scooped Serena up and placed her on a stretcher. She rode in the ambulance with them, grasping her daughter's hand, murmuring soothing words, not only for Serena, but herself as well._

_The rest of it went by in a blur. At the hospital, doctors rushed them into a room and then continued rushing, doing several tests on Serena. One doctor demanded that Lily and Eric wait in the waiting room. Lily screamed in protest, but the doctor had won and she was soon pacing the small waiting room._

_Two hours later, the doctor came out and he quickly ushered them into the room. Lily saw her daughter laying on the hospital bed, a million of wires hooked to her. She gasped and kneeled by the bedside taking Serena's cold hand._

_Serena's eyes fluttered open and she smiled faintly at her mother. _

_"Serena! Serena! Are you okay?" _

_"…I'm fine. Mom,…I…I love you." Serena said, her voice raspy. She closed her eyes and Lily sighed in relief. Then, the equipment laying around the room flashed and made loud ear shattering beeping noises. The doctors charged at her sleeping daughter and again they found themselves in the waiting room, once more._

_Lily felt herself losing composure as she took in what just happened. She sat on one of the uncomfortable red plush chairs and began to cry uncontrollably, Eric right beside her doing the same._

_A half an hour later the head doctor came over to them. "I'm sorry." he said his own eyes filling up with tears._

_Lily sobbed when his words registered in her head. She ran into the room and saw her once living daughter, laying still on the bed. She was about to run to her and hold her hand, and to feel her heartbeat, just to make sure the doctor's weren't lying but she was pulled away into the hallway._

_Lily began walking back to the waiting room, desperately wanting to sit down and cry, but she saw Daniel Humphrey running towards her. The sight of him only made her tears fall harder._

_"You're too late." She whispered to him as he passed her. She didn't look back. Lily suddenly didn't have energy anymore. She slowly sunk to the ground. And sat in the hallway crying her heart out._

**Review please! Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for such a short chapter.**

_Dan left the hospital as quickly as possible. He didn't even stop to simply peek into her room. He wanted out of that place. The atmosphere in the building seemed to wrap around his neck and choke him. He just wanted to escape the bad and even the good memories laying on that hospital bed. So, he ran. _

_He tore threw the hospital passing the reception desk in the main lobby and out the main doors. He didn't even bother hailing a taxi. He ran straight home, all thirty-five blocks, dodging people on the street. Not to mention, it was pouring outside, perfect to match Dan's mood. The people passing by all had newspapers or umbrellas covering their heads. They moved so briskly they hardly noticed Dan running down the sidewalk. _

_He didn't realize he was crying until he stepped out of the rain and into his house, when he wiped his cheek and fund wetness on the back of his hand. He sighed and then saw Nate cross the floor to him._

_"What's wrong?" Nate asked his eyes filled with worry for his new best friend. Nate was staying at the Humphrey household while his mother tried to sort out their family's financial issues._

_"You…you didn't hear?" Dan asked confused. He figured that Gossip Girl would've had posted this all over._

_Nate shook his head._

_"Se-Serena…she's…she's dead." This phrase caused Dan to cry again and he went to the couch and threw himself on it._

_Nate starred at him wide eyed, shocked. "Serena's dead?!" He asked in disbelief. _

_Jenny suddenly came out of her bedroom door and had overheard Nate. "Serena Van der Woodsen dead?!" She exclaimed._

_Dan nodded._

_Jenny shook her head I denial. "No, Serena's not dead. She's not. She is Serena. Serena doesn't die." _

_Dan sobbed and he ran off into his bedroom. Jenny looked to Nate and he looked down at the floor, finding the faded, coffee stained carpet interesting._

_"Nate?" Jenny asked softly. "Is what Dan saying…true?"_

_After a few moments of silence Nate looked up. Jenny saw the tear come out from the corner of his eye as he slowly look up. "From how Dan's reacting, …I bet it is."_

_Jenny finally realized, what was truly going on, and she too began to cry. Nate embraced her, hugging her tightly. They both held on to each other, for the rest of the night._

--X--3--O--

Dan sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't take the emotion that seemed to follow him wherever and whenever he was. He sighed and reached onto his desk and grabbed a big album full of pictures. He's been looking at this several times a day now.

He opened the cover, revealing pictures of his family years ago. His Dad and Mom sat on a picnic blanket in Central Park and Dan and Jenny sat on their laps. They were all wearing goofy grins on their faces. He turned the pages looking at more family pictures,

Dan then reached a certain point in the album where he knew his parents got a divorce. The pictures turned to just him, Jenny and his father. Even if it was their birthday, he could tell that they were all forcing their smiles.

He sighed and skipped a couple pages to the part that he really wanted to see. The first picture was Serena smiling happily. The next one was Serena hugging Cedric to her chest grinning. He couldn't take it. He placed the book on his lap and cried. He watched as tears fell from his eyes and splattered on the plastic page.

He was interrupted when there was a knock at his door, and Nate came in without an answer. He saw Dan's face and sat next to him on the bed.

Nate gazed at the open picture album on his friends lap. "I'm really sorry Dan." He said after a long moment of silence.

"Me too." Dan said quietly. "We were just starting to become friends again."

"Do…do you still love her?"

Dan shrugged. "It was an on and off relationship. They are always hard to let go of."

Nate nodded thoughtfully before standing up. He nodded to Dan before leaving Dan alone with his thoughts once more.

Dan sighed and flipped through more pages of the album. He saw Serena and him in the Hamptons. In several of the pictures they were kissing and his heart ached. He longed to hold Serena in his arms. He wanted to kiss the top of her head and smell the shampoo that she always used. What Dan really wanted was for Serena to be alive again.

Was that too much to ask for?

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blair sat at her kitchen counter, digesting the information she had just received. Serena was dead. This thought sent shivers up her spine and she cringed. Serena had always been her closest best friend, even if they didn't get along some of the time. And now that she was actually gone, Blair felt empty, as if she had died with her. Or at least her feelings.

Blair was able to tell anything to Serena and they laughed and gossiped with each other. Blair felt tears prick her eyes. She massaged her temples trying to regain control, bust she just ended up bursting into sobs. Blair wasn't sure how long she had sat there, just thinking of memories and crying.

After awhile, Blair got off from the stool and went to the fridge, thinking about when Serena and her were younger. They had snuck downstairs in the middle of the night and stole an angel food cake, decorated with perfectly cut strawberries. They sat on the floor giggling as they devoured the cake. The cake was for a party that day and Dorota got furious. They had both gotten such a thrill though.

Now, Blair went to the fridge and pulled out a full Lemon Meringue pie. Blair sighed and slowly ate the whole cake bite after bite.

After she was done, she cried even harder then before, upset that Serena was gone and at herself for being so and having no will power. She stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door slightly behind her. Before she knew it, she was on her hands in knees, kneeling in front of the toilet and with her fingers down her throat.

After she had emptied out the dessert in the toilet, she got up, dizzy and rinsed her mouth. Blair then leaned against the wall and slowly slide to the ground. Her shoulders shook with violent sobs. She suddenly heard a noise and saw Chuck starring at her sadly. Blair turned her head embarrassed to be seen so vulnerable.

"Blair…are you okay?" He asked softly.

"How much did you see?" Blair asked looking at the ground.

"More then enough. Blair I thought you stopped this. It's unheal-"

"She's dead, Chuck." Blair said coldly.

"Doesn't mean you have to slowly start killing yourself."

Blair hated him right now. She stood up on shaky legs. "Why do you care anyway?" She spat.

Blair planned to walk right past him, but he grabbed her shoulders causing her to huff in annoyance.

"I do care, Blair. Please just stop doing this." He begged.

Blair sobbed and fell into Chuck's embrace, staining his shirt with tears.

"I miss her. I miss her." Blair said over and over again.

Chuck murmured to her as he lifted her and brought her to her bedroom. He delicately placed her on the bed and sat down next to her.

"Serena was so amusing., always getting so worked up about nothing." He paused to chuckle before continuing. "She was one of the nicest people I knew, if you were on her good side. Serena was a great step-sister."

Blair looked at him and saw tears shinning in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and they gazed at each other, tears running down their faces.

"I don't think I've ever seen Chuck Bass cry." Blair said. "It doesn't seem right." She took her free hand and wiped the tears that were resting on his cheek.

He smiled at her and she sighed. Chuck stroked her hair and then Blair laid her head on his chest.

------------------X---------3-----------O------------------

November 8th, was the day of the funeral. It was cold, dreary, and it actually started to drizzle. It was perfect weather to match everyone's mood. Everyone included, Eleanor, Eric, Bart, Chuck, Blair, Jenny, Dan, basically the whole entire community. The large crowd was all adorned in black with black umbrellas above their heads.

Everyone was silent, all that was heard was tears falling to the ground with the rain and stifled sobs and cries. Emotions were on a high there. Sad, Shocked, Denial, Empty. Dan's fist curled as he looked up to the say as if asking why. He felt the tears prick his eyes as the priest began his long speech.

"In loving memory of Serena Van der Woodsen."

Lily Bass put her black lace handkerchief to her nose, blowing it loudly. Bart put his arm around her, but managed to keep his expression blank at all times. Fellow funeral attendees looked on solemnly, a few cried, and a few brave people had their phones out, their fingers flying over the keys no doubt texting gossip girl the deets. Even though she was probably there.

Chuck stood next to Blair supporting and he placed and arm around her waist. He honestly care about Blair. She was too hurt and confused right now to be left alone, and he didn't want to see her crash. Chuck defiantly did not love her. He was just being unselfish to his friend. Nothing more. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the priest.

His voice was being droned out by the pounding of the rain and he had to strain his hearing. His tux was getting wet, by his own doing so. He had forgotten to check the weather and therefore didn't bring an umbrella. Luckily, Blair did and he was holding it above her head. She noticed this and moved over so half of her was in he rain.

Blair beckoned him to move over but he declined. He honestly didn't care about the wetness. She sighed at him disapprovingly and then attempted to pull him under the umbrella. Chuck shook his head and watched the priest as he wrapped up the ceremony.

When it was over the crowd trooped indoors to the public memorial. For once, no one in the Upper East Side felt like partying. Dan was one of them. He wanted to crawl into a deep hole and die, perhaps rotting away. But instead, he behaved and only thought of those things as he sat at an empty table enjoying the loneliness.

"Hey, Dan." He looked up to see Blair Waldorf staring at him. _Shit._

"Blair…hi."

She sat down next to him. "Do you miss her?"

"Immensely. So bad it hurts." He said sighing. "It almost feels as if there is a hole where my heart used to be."

"That's how I feel." Blair glanced at Dan's uneaten plate of food and she groaned suddenly feeling very full, too full. She got up and mumbled a goodbye before stumbling towards the ladies room clutching her stomach weakly.

Across the room Chuck Bass ended his conversation with an old lady just in time to see Blair make her way through the sea of black. He quickly followed her, trying not to look too stalkerish. He made it to the hallway and was about to shout 'Blair!' when the bathroom door closed with a bang.

He knocked on the door, and waited. No answer. He contemplated. Barge in or wait patiently while he slowly started to loose his cool. Option number one sounded a lot better right now. So, Chuck stormed in calling her name.

Blair panicked and quickly picked herself off from the dirty bathroom floor, wiped her Marc Jacobs dress off and opened the stall door, only to come face to face with Chuck. Blair glared at him.

"I thought I told you to stop." Chuck said, matching his glare with hers.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"Fine. I'll leave you alone, when I know your going to stop this!" He said exasperated, throwing his hands up.

Blair continued to glare at him icily.

"Look, how about we take you to a counselor?"

"And what happens if I decline."

"I'll force you to come." He said defiantly.

Blair looked at him once before, before clomping out on her stilettos.

**FYI: Reviews motivate me to update sooner :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The day after the funeral Dan, Jenny, and Nate sat in the Humphrey family room sulking. They all stared at the carpet in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Rufus came in and starred at the three teenagers for awhile contemplating on what to do.

"Guys, I hate to break it to you but you cant sit here for the rest of your lives." Rufus said sadly.

"I don't want to do anything else." Dan said after a moment and Nate nodded in agreement.

'Look, I'll give you thirty bucks." He said pulling out his wallet. "The three of you go out and eat something, since none of you seem to find anything here appetizing." Rufus handed Dan the money.

"Now go." He ordered them. They protested, but he ushered them out the door. "Bring back the receipt so I can make sure you at least had something decent."

They starred at him strangely before closing the door. Rufus shrugged. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

------------------X---------3-----------O------------------

At a nearby pizzeria down the street the three of them ordered a medium pizza and three small drinks. Normally, they would have gotten a large pizza topped with pepperoni and sausage with a large order of fries, but they just weren't in the mood.

They sat at a table by the window and watched the steam slowly rise off of their pizza slices. Not one of them had taken a bite yet.

Dan unconsciously stirred his straw in his water causing the ice cubes to clink the side of his glass. He watched the liquid go round and around.

"Serena loved pizza." Nate said glancing out the window absentmindedly.

Jenny cringed when he said her name.

"Serena loved eating in Brooklyn. She said it was so different compared to the restaurants where she ate." Dan added.

Nate nodded, "Serena-"

"Stop! Just stop!! How can you talk about her when she just died?!" Jenny screamed causing the whole place to stop what they were doing and look at her.

Dan and Nate gaped at her astonishingly. Jenny glared at them before fleeing the pizzeria altogether. Dan and Nate didn't have enough time to react as they watched Jenny run down the busy streets before disappearing into the crowd on the sidewalk her long blond hair flowing out behind her as she ran.

When they couldn't see her anymore reality hit the both of them and they sprung from the booth throwing the thirty bucks on the table. The both of them dodged people on their cell phones who threw them icy glares.

Jenny didn't know where she was running to but she continued nonstop trusting her feet to carry her. She had glanced behind her to see if Nate and Dan had at least followed her but she saw no one familiar. Did they even care about her? Or were they too uninvolved in naming endless memories about…Serena?

Jenny felt the tears start to choke her, but continued to keep her pace. After what seemed like hours of endless running she found herself at,…Serena's grave. Jenny sat down and stroked the marble softly.

Tears dropped from her eyes and landed on the soft earth beneath her.

She felt sorrow and hatred overwhelm her.

How could Dan and Nate simply just leave her? Dan was her brother and Nate was her boyfriend! And why, _why _did Serena die?! Jenny had always looked up to her as an older sister she never had. Serena had always been the strong-willed and determined girl that let nothing stop her, the kind of girl Jenny wanted to be.

Jenny stood up and faced the grave stone. "Serena, I will be like you and _nothing_ will ever stop me anymore. Not Dan, Nate, or even Dad." And with those last parting words she spun on her heel and walked off.

------------------X---------3-----------O------------------

Dan scanned the streets looking for his sister. She couldn't be that hard to find. Blond hair, red sweater, that's not too hard right?

Nate was on the other side of the street calling Jenny's name over and over again helplessly. He glanced over at Dan and they frowned at each other worriedly.

------------------X---------3-----------O------------------

Jenny walked into the drug store and went to the make-up aisle. A new personality calls for a new bold look. She grabbed a cart and filled it with eye liner, black nail polish, ruby red lipstick, things that the "old" Jenny would have never bought.

After the make-up spree Jenny felt exhilaration running through her blood so she Jenny couldn't help but shut her eyes boldly stepped into a hair cuttery and picked a new style from a book laying on a table.

Jenny couldn't help but squeeze her eyes shut as the hair dresser snipped her hair. After an hour the hair stylist announced that she was done and Jenny cautiously opened one eye…and then the other.

She squealed. It looked amazing. There were more layers that stood out and she now had a neat "fringe" along her forehead. She was about to jump up and hug the stylist excitedly but she reminded herself the "new" jenny would never do that. She had to stay cool, calm, and collected.

Back out on the streets of Brooklyn Jenny checking her purse. She had a few coins but otherwise was broke. She cursed under her breath. Jenny decided she would sneak into the house and grab some money and then go shopping for a new wardrobe.

Jenny started walking home. She held her chin high as if to show off her new hair cut. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Gossip Girl: Looks like Little innocent J has turned bold with a new hair style. What's next?

Jenny groaned. Gossip girl was starting up again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for everyone who has been enjoying this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it. So here's another chapter. I am working on another chapter so review and I'll be sure to get it up! **

"Dad?" Dan shouted now in his house.

"Back so soon?" Rufus asked looking up from the t.v.

"It's Jenny. She ran off." Dan informed him.

"God dammit..." He murmured while pulling on his coat. "Where do you think she went?"  
"I don't know. Nate is out looking for her too."

Once the two made it out on the street they scanned the large crowds on the street, both calling Jenny's cell phone.

Dan's phone vibrated and he quickly saw the Gossip Girl Text. "Dad, she got her haircut…"

The father and son exchanged confused glances before starting towards the hair cuttery.

------------------X---------3-----------O------------------

Nate saw the Gossip Girl blast and he too was walking towards the nearest hair cut place he could find.

Nate was at a loss. He expected Jenny to be at some other place instead of getting her hair cut now. But Jenny was brave and she would do whatever she pleased, he knew that.

A week ago he and Jenny started going out. At first it was awkward, because of the slight age difference. Somehow, dating someone younger is a lot weirder than dating someone older like Catherine.

Eventually, they got used to it and it was fun. Often times, they laid sprawled on the Humphrey's floor playing board games and just having fun, not a care in the world.

He longed for those times again, but the loss of someone caused everything to change.

------------------X---------3-----------O------------------

Jenny's phone was ringing nonstop so she turned it off. Couldn't they understand that she wanted alone time? Honestly, she felt like a child that wandered off and her parents are chasing after her. She was responsible!

Jenny entered a McDonald's and headed for the bathroom inside. She opened her new eyeliner and began to trace her eyes until dark circles surround them. It looked awesome. She fixed her hair and smiled at herself in the mirror.

Her old red sweater ruined the look, but she would go shopping eventually. A mother and her little child entered the bathroom and they stared at her. She smiled at them from the mirror and they quickly ducked into the stall.

Old Jenny, meet New Jenny.

------------------X---------3-----------O------------------

Blair fumed. Serena was gone; this was making her so upset. Chuck was stalking her; and this was making her angry as hell.

Apparently, Chuck had talked to Dorota. She had agreed with him to let him into the house whenever he wanted so he could keep an eye in Blair and her "condition."

Blair was perfectly fine! She hasn't only purposely thrown up in such a long time except for the two recent times. But she was positive that it was done and over with. Besides, she was so moody she hasn't eaten a single thing in awhile…and she felt fine.

Blair paced her room. She had to prove to Chuck she was done with that phase, without having to be too close to him. She wouldn't be able to handle it. She would probably start screaming at him and everything. But it was okay because Blair had class. So instead, she will just ignore him.

Someone knocked on her door. It was probably goddamn bastard checking on her once again.

"Go away." Blair called sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's me Miss Blair." Dorota answered sweetly.

"Oh…alright Dorota you can come in." She was safe for now.

Dorota entered the room carrying a silver tray of fruit and juice.

"Dorota! I thought I told you not to give me food right now!" Blair scolded refusing to even look at the fruits.

"Miss Blair, you have to eat. Eventually you'll wither away. We don't want that."

"There goes my plan." Blair said rolling her eyes.

"Blair." Chuck entered the room now.

Shoot me now, Blair thought.

"Stay away from me Chuck." Blair warned.

Dorota placed the tray on her counter before walking out.

"Eat." He said taking the tray and sitting it next to her.

Blair glared at him. He was never going to leave. She'll just have to please him, to some extent of course.

She picked up a plump strawberry and took a bite of the end.

"Satisfied?" She asked.

"No." He stared at her, not blinking, not moving. A statue. This infuriated her.

"Chuck! Leave! Now! I am not some _child_ that needs to be watched. I'll eat fine! I'll eat everything Dorota serves me if you just get the hell out of my life!" Blair screamed. She threw open her door waiting for him to leave.

"Fine. Just know, I'll be watching." He left. She groaned and slammed the door shut. Blair was pissed. She picked up random things and started throwing the around the room.

Blair stopped and glanced at herself in the mirror. She began to sob, but only for a shirt time. She hated crying. Blair felt helpless when she did.

She changed out of her silk nightgown into a cocktail dress. Blair was going out.


End file.
